


First Time

by KarsonMTheWriterWhoHasTooManyIdeas



Series: The Moltavo Family [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, First Time, Fratello, Incest, Jealous Big Brother, Jealousy, Late Night Writing, Late at Night, Loss of Virginity, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Ti Amo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarsonMTheWriterWhoHasTooManyIdeas/pseuds/KarsonMTheWriterWhoHasTooManyIdeas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niko and Catalina are brother and sister.</p><p>Niko loves his little sister.</p><p>Catalina loves her big brother.</p><p>Niko and Catalina will soon become more than just brother and sister.</p><p>The Italian blood in them make them the best of lovers after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

Niko

It's dinner time in Moltavo home, and Catalina and I were sitting next to each other. 

"Niko, Catalina, and Samaria, how was school today?" Christina, my mother asked. I'm in my senior year of high school, my little sister, Samaria, was in the third grade, and Catalina was in her junior year. Catalina and I were both planning on going to the same college. 

"It was fine, the usual." I said.

"I painted a picture of a bird today, I can bring it home tomorrow so everyone can see it." Samaria said, the little artist she was.

"Um...A boy asked me out on a date a few days ago." I just had to ask,

"What did you say?"

"He didn't let me answer, he just told me he would let me think about and ask tomorrow."

"So, is it a yes or a no? And who is it?"

"His name is Luke Caraway, and I'm not sure, but I probably won't, I don't know anything about him." Luke Caraway. The biggest ass you will ever meet. He's a senior, and likes to play with girls. All he wants is sex, and then, it's over. 

"Good, because Luke is a jerk, he dumps girls after he gets some. He's on my football team, he's been with the entire cheerleading squad, and a third of the female student body." I saw my fathers face become even angrier, after I said that. 

"Good thing Catalina has a good sense of character."

"Even though I said I would give him an answer soon, he still asks me everyday. He keeps following me around and it's going on my nerves. It's driving the person that I do like insane."

"Then your father would love to have a chat with him." My mother said. Did I mention that my father is head of the mafia? Then my littlest sister said,

"What does 'get some' mean?"

"Cazzo. (Fuck.)" I heard my father mutter under his breath.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

It's 11:30 at night, and my family is asleep, but I can't. The fact that Catalina even (somewhat) considered dating that bastardo, it unsettles me. This strange feeling over takes me and I walk next door to my little sisters room. Her chocolate hair is all over her place, her large chest is rising and falling evenly, her tan skin looks simply amazing in the moonlight. 

I close the door, and I walk over to her. I gently wake her up, and she moans as her eyes open,

"Hmmm, Niko? What are you doing in my room? What time is it?"

"It's 11:34, and I need to do something."

"Can't it wait until tomorrow, we have school."

"No, it can't." At that moment, I kissed her. Her lips are so soft, it gets even better when she starts to kiss me back. She wraps her arms around my neck, and mine encircle her waist. I put my tongue in her mouth, and she moans into mine. We have a wrestling match, and I win. We break apart for air,

"Have you ever been kissed like that?" She shakes her head no.

"Only little pecks, definitely nothing like that." She gasps for air as she speaks. 

"Si sta per ottenere molto di più di un bacio, la mia sorellina. (You are going to get so much more than a kiss, my little sister.)" Her cheeks flush.

"That is, if that is okay with you, of course." 

"Yes, it is. I will be happy to give my virginity to you. Ti amo, fratello. (I love you, big brother.)"

"Ti amo, sorellina. (I love you, little sister.)" With that, I lay her down on her pillows, her chocolate hair splayed across them, and her light blue eyes stare at me. I connect our lips again, and our tongues battle once again. Her hands are on my bare chest, I always sleep without a shirt, only in sweatpants. My hands ho to raise her nightgown, and I broke the kiss to lift it over her head. Underneath a matching set of black lace bra and panties, it's like she knew I was coming.

Her cheeks go red as I admire her.

"I think it's only fair that you are in your underwear too, fratello. (Brother)" She whispers to me. I comply and stand to take off my sweats, it is then, that she notices the bulge in my pants, her face goes as red as a brick, and looks at her fingers instead. My sweet, innocent, little Catalina. My sweatpants come off and I straddle her, and I'm just pressing against her. 

"Are you absolutely sure you want to do this, I can stop right now if you want me to. Before this goes too far."

"No, Niko, I want this, I want you."

"Okay, just let me know if I hurt you at any point."

"I trust that you won't ."

"Ti amo, Catalina. (I love you.)"

"Ti amo, Niko. (I love you.)"

I started to kiss and suck on her tan neck. She moans a breathy moan. And I just wish I could make her scream. I travel lower, and stop at her highly developed chest. I heard Catalina ask our mother for her to get bigger bras for her, 36D, to be exact. I unclip and remove her bra, and she covers herself.

"Catalina, we can't do this if you won't let me see you." She drops her arms, and I see her reddish-brown nipples, and her large tan breasts. I leaned down and took a nipple into my mouth, and sucked on it. 

"Ah! Niko!" She moans. I don't even care that she might wake everyone up.

I roll her right nipple between my fingers, and grind against her as I suckle on her left.

"Niko, please, I need you inside me."

"Be patient, Catalina." I take off her panties, and I put one finger inside her. Damn, she's so tight, I barely fit my finger in. I pump my finger in and out of her, and she pulls me off of her nipple for a kiss. She moans into my mouth, and I add another finger. She whimpers in pain, but eventually starts moaning again. At this point, she is so wet, that when I pull my fingers out of her, a string of her wetness is connecting my fingers to her heat. I break the kiss to suck my fingers clean, and god she tastes amazing. I pull off my boxers and I intertwine my fingers with hers, and I line myself up at her entrance.

"Are you ready?" Catalina nods.

"Break me." I thrust into her, and she feels so good, her walls are like a second layer of skin around me. 

"Cazzo. (Fuck.)" I said.

Catalina has tears in her eyes. I was waiting until she told me to move, meanwhile I comforted her, and told her that the pain would go away soon. Eventually, she spoke,

"Niko, you can move now, it doesn't hurt anymore."

I thrust into her gently, and she begs,

"Niko, harder, please." 

I thrust into her harder, and she begs for me to go faster, and I thrust into her, over and over again.

"Ah! Niko, yes!" She moans breathily. Her moans only made me go faster, before I knew it, I was pounding her into her mattress, and she was on the verge of screaming.

"Ni-" I silenced her by placing my lips over hers, and she continued to moan into my mouth. When I hit a certain spot, she moaned particularly louder than before, so I focused on it. I was so damn close. Catalina pulled away from me and said,

"Niko, I'm going to...Ahhh!" And she came, and she looked so beautiful. Her cheeks were so flushed, her skin glowed in the moonlight, her long hair laid perfectly across the pillows, and her amazing light blues eyes were staring into mine.

I pulled out and came on her stomach. After we caught our breaths, we cleaned up, got dressed, and I gave her one last kiss goodnight.

"I love you." I said, with my hand on her cheek.

"I love you, too." 

"Goodnight." And I closed the door behind me and walked back to my room and got into my bed, and I looked at the clock, it was 1:38 AM, what happened tonight is so worth being tired the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for even clicking, and if you enjoyed, comments and Kudos are appreciated, and lets me know if you want more. Also, I will be moving my other fanfictions from my DA account to this one, just to make things easier if you want to read any of my other works. And much love, Karson.


End file.
